Destined Love
by cherry-angel1
Summary: Born to be enemies ... Destined to Love. Story about S+S. i suck @ summaries so plz r/r
1. Sakura and Syaoran meets

~*!*~Destined Love~*!*~  
  
~*!*~Chapter 1: S and S meets~*!*~  
  
A/N: The characters names are in the English Version. Here is the list of Japanese and English names so you won't get confused.  
  
Sakura Kimonoto is Sakura Avalon Touya Kimonoto is Tori Avalon Sakura's Father is Mr. Avalon Tomoyo Daidouji is Madison Taylor Yukito is Julian Star Li Syaoran is Li Syaoran Meilin is Meilin Kero is Kero  
  
This story has Sakura's P.O.V, Li's P.O.V and also sometimes in third person format. Which means instead of I this, I that it would be Sakura said, Li said. (P.O.V means Point Of View)  
  
~*!*~Sakura's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
"KERO WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY ROOM?" I shouted at the top of my lungs, waking up to find my room a very big mess.  
  
"And good morning to you too Sakura." Kero replied calmly.  
  
"Do you think I'm going to clean after you?! Cause if you do, you are wrong cause you are! And when I get home from school today, this room has gotta be clean and tidy just like before or else you're in deeps, guardian of the clow or not!" I demanded angrily and stormed out of the door with Kero mumbling behind me of how childish I was.  
  
"Talking to your imaginary friend again, monster?" Tori, my annoying brother, teased as I sat in my chair ready for breakfast.  
  
"Bugger off Tori. At least I don't sleep with my teddy." I smirked at my brother, made a facial imitation of him and said, "Goodnight Mr. Chubble."  
  
"You weren't even BORN when I had my teddy Sakura! If dad here didn't tell you I slept with a stuffed toy when I was THREE, and I'm sure all the NORMAL kids did when they were young, you wouldn't be considered dumb and tease me about it 15 years later twirt."  
  
I was just about to say something back to Tori when my dad cutted in and his face said to us that he had enough.  
  
"Quiet both of you and get to school quickly or else you'll be late. I don't think either of you would want to be late on your first day back. Now get MOVING."  
  
~*!*~Li's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
"Master Li, it's time to get up." My care taker said and gently shook me till I was awake.  
  
"It's 8 o'clock Waye. I'm doing my cd recording at 4 in the afternoon." I grumbled and turned to my side, trying to fall asleep again.  
  
"Yes I know Li. But didn't your mother agree with me that you can not be a popstar without going to school. Education is more important than fame."  
  
"You're point being?" I mumbled.  
  
"You're going to school."  
  
Those words did it. I sat straight up with my eyes nearly popping out.  
  
"I'm going to WHAT?"  
  
"You're going to school." Waye repeated.  
  
"Haha, no, no, no, no, no. You see, I can't go to school. I'm too . BUSY for school. That's why I wasn't there last term!" I pointed out.  
  
"Yes and you're going to be way behind the others if you don't attend school this term and keep on attending until you graduate."  
  
"I was sick and tired of the last private school and now I'm going to another private school. What about my social skills?!" I asked.  
  
"You don't have to worry about that. We have chosen a government school for you and it is also co-ed."  
  
I thought for a minute.  
  
"Fine I'll go." I finally decided and reached out for my semi-new clothes I had bought two days ago.  
  
"I'll go and make breakfast."  
~*!*~Sakura P.O.V~*!*~  
  
I walked inside my year 9 classroom and found every single girl crowding around the windows, ooing and ahing over something outside.  
  
"Madison, what's the 911?" I asked my best friend.  
  
"Take a look for yourself." She replied and made a space for me to see what was going outside of the school.  
  
I looked out of the window and gasped. There was a limo parked right infront of our school.  
  
"Is the president here or something?" I asked.  
  
"No, that is so not interesting." My friend Rita and Chealsea replied. "A popstar is attending our school. The hottest, youngest popstar in the world. He's soooo hot"  
  
I looked out again and a tall, nice bodied, boy of our age stepped out of the car with a black singlet top, revealing his biceps and was wearing army pants.  
  
When the girls saw him they all nearly melted.  
  
" it's just a guy. Geez." I said and pretended to yawn.  
  
"JUST a guy? JUST A GUY? Sakura, he's not JUST a guy. I bet he wouldn't date anyone in this school because he is way out of our league. HE'S WAY TOO HOT!" Chealsea screamed.  
  
"He's not ALL that." I replied and sat down in my desk, grabbed out a magazine and started flipping through it.  
  
"That's probably because you're the most popular girl in our school, even more popular than those stuck up snobs in year twelve and all the guys practically drool over you." Rita said.  
  
~*!*~Li's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
I got out of the car and smiled as I saw the school. I mean finally, a co- ed instead of those private schools I used to attend and had to wear those silly uniforms.  
  
I gazed around and saw in every classroom, all the girls were starring at me. "Is there pen marks on my face or something Waye?" I asked and my care taker shook his head.  
  
"Good." I said, "Those girls sure haven't seen a popstar before. They all look strickened."  
  
It was true though. All the girls were looking at me not moving an inch. Well except for one girl and she had caught my eye. She stood out from the rest of the girls, not because she wasn't interested in me but also because her looks were outstanding. She had layered brown hair, big hazel brown eyes and cherry rose lips. Her posture and body figure was perfect as well.  
  
"Well that one thinks she's too good for me." I pointed the girl out to Waye and laughed but he didn't seem to find it funny. But I guess it's because I'm a teen and I'm still acting young while I can before I grow mature like my stern care taker.  
  
"Well, stop gazing around and get inside your classroom already." Waye ordered.  
  
"Yes Sir." I said sarcastically and walked in.  
  
~*!*~Sakura's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
After five minutes or so, all the girls started walking away from the window.  
  
"Had enough of the view?" I asked aloud.  
  
"No, he's walking inside. I hope he is the same age as us so he would be in our room." The girls started saying to each other.  
  
I heard the guys behind me groan. They sure didn't like the sound of having a boy popstar in our classroom.  
  
"You're wishes has been granted girls." I said and pointed to the door as the new guy walked in.  
~*!*~ Third Person Format~*!*~  
  
Li approached Sakura with a smile on his face. Sakura rolled her eyes and kept on flipping through the magazines.  
  
"So I saw you while I was out there. It seems like you're already hating me without even knowing me." Li said.  
  
"Does it really look like that? Oh I'm sorry for giving you a bad impression then." Sakura replied.  
  
"So does that mean you don't hate me?"  
  
"I didn't say that."  
  
Li sighed, grabbed a chair and sat back to front on it (if you know what I mean. Like on the chair where you lean your back, his chest and all were facing that instead)  
  
"So I didn't catch your name." Li said.  
  
"That's cause my name didn't fly off."  
  
"Then can you say it?"  
  
"My name is the name of my name." Sakura snapped back.  
  
"And what is the name of your name?"  
  
"Are you that desperate?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Don't ask a question over a question. But to answer your's, no I'm not desperate. I just want to know. It won't harm you just by giving me your name."  
  
"Fine it's Sakura."  
  
Li licked his lips.  
  
"Sakura . It means Cherry Blossom in Japanese, I like it."  
  
"And yours?" Sakura asked.  
  
"It's Li."  
  
Sakura smiled, "Li . as in L-Eave me alone now."  
  
Li shrugged. "Fine." He said and sat in da desk infront of Sakura. "If that's the way you want to be, all snobby and a female dog like. That's fine with me."  
  
Sakura growled under her breathe.  
  
BaBii^JeN: Sakura, Sakura! What have you done you stupid stupid girl. What you did was just wrong! It's just abnormal like Juliet pushing her Romeo away.  
  
Sakura: o_O WaTeVeR jEn! You wrote this story and you did my character. Ain't my fault. STAY TUNED FOR DA NEXT CHAPTER FANS and PLZ REVIEW! =] 


	2. Unnamed Enemies

~*!*~Destined Love~*!*~  
  
~*!*~Chapter 2: Un-named Enemies~*!*~  
  
A/N: The characters names are in the English Version. Here is the list of Japanese and English names so you won't get confused.  
  
Sakura Kimonoto is Sakura Avalon Touya Kimonoto is Tori Avalon Sakura's Father is Mr. Avalon Tomoyo Daidouji is Madison Taylor Yukito is Julian Star Li Syaoran is Li Syaoran Meilin is Meilin Kero is Kero  
  
This story has Sakura's P.O.V, Li's P.O.V and also sometimes in third person format. Which means instead of I this, I that it would be Sakura said, Li said. (P.O.V means Point Of View)  
  
~*!*~In the last chapter.~*!*~  
  
Sakura smiled, "Li . as in L-Eave me alone now."  
  
Li shrugged. "Fine." He said and sat in da desk infront of Sakura. "If that's the way you want to be, all snobby and a female dog like. That's fine with me."  
  
Sakura growled under her breathe.  
  
~*!*~Sakura's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
"I expect the room to be clean and tidy Kero cause when I walk in, you better watch out!" I shouted outside of my room and I could hear Kero mumbling something about him being exhausted and that I was a greedy, selfish pig.  
  
"Well, you've done a good job." I said, looking surprised as I walked into my room with everything clean and tidy. "Don't tell me there is a cleaning clow card."  
  
"Just cause I'm a stuffed bear, does not mean I can't clean. You look down on people too much. And HOW MANY TIMES DID I TELL YOU CONTACTS ARE BAD FOR YOUR EYES!" Kero shouted.  
  
"God Kero, can you be any more bossier? I mean I got brown hair and green eyes. That's . abnormal. Brown hair and brown eyes are way more . I don't know . normal. I promise I won't wear them again for your sake." I said and carefully took off my hazel coloured contacts.  
  
Suddenly everything went silent.  
  
"So. How was school?" Asked Kero.  
  
"It was okay. Just that we have a popstar attending my class now. Boy. that guy is cute."  
  
"Sakura. don't forget your job." Kero reminded me sternly.  
  
"I know, I know. My job is to revenge Clow Reed's death and to revenge his death is to kill Saber Wolf and I won't forget it and I won't think of the popstar cause he is such a jerk." I assured Kero.  
  
"And Saber's descendants. You don't know when they might pop up. They are after Clow Reed's descendants you know?"  
  
I nodded and rolled my eyes. "You've told me like a million and one times."  
  
"I'm just reminding you. You are quite forgetful."  
  
~*!*~Li's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
"Master Li, your mother called." Wei announced as I walked inside the front door.  
  
"What did she want?"  
  
"To remind you of your task."  
  
I raised an eyebrow. "No one told me about any tasks. What's the task."  
  
Wei gave me a funny look as if saying, stop pretending you don't know.  
  
That look made me realize what he was saying.  
  
"Oh, you mean about killing the clow descendants and all that shit. Yes, tell mother, I still remember my duty. Give her my words and tell her to rest assured because I won't forget." I said and Wei shook his head with disappointment.  
  
"You nearly forgot Li." He said and started walking towards the kitchen.  
  
"Also, Wei?."  
  
"Yes Master Li?"  
  
"Didn't my mother mention about some descendant of Clow Reed here. Wasn't it a, um, girl?" I asked curiously.  
  
"Yes Li, there is indeed a clow descendant in Middleton. And yes it is a girl. Why? Have you found her or something? Cause if you have, do not hestitate in killing her."  
  
"No I haven't found her, I'm just curious. I mean, she's the first girl descendant of Clow Reed. She must be the weakest of their group."  
  
"Maybe Li but don't go easy on her just because she is a girl. You never know, she might even be stronger than all of us combined." Wei said and walked out of the hallway.  
  
~*!*~Sakura's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
"Sakura, Wake up now!" Kero ordered sharply.  
  
"Oh my God, it's freaking 2 in the morning. What do you want from me?" I asked yawning.  
  
"Get your clothes on, we're moving out!"  
  
"Moving to where? I like my home quite perfectly thank you." I replied dumbly.  
  
"SAKURA! WE HAVE NO TIME FOR NONSENSE. I HAVE TRACKED SABER WOLF'S DESCENDANTS RIGHT HERE IN MIDDLETON!" Kero yelled.  
  
"Okay, OKAY! Can you keep your voice down? My brother already suspects something going on in my room, I don't need you to prove to him that he is RIGHT! Just give me a sec and we'll go." I said and pulled my clothes on as quickly as I could. I could see Kero getting angry for me being such a slow poke and lucky for him it wasn't one of those days that I couldn't decide what to wear or else I would be seeing smoke coming out of his ears.  
  
"NOW COME ON!" Ordered Kero and we jumped out of the window, onto a tree and climbed down.  
~*!*~Li's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
" I can't believe you're making me track this girl down at THIS TIME! Why didn't we do it earlier?" I asked Wei angrily as we drove around Middleton, searching for the Clow Descendant  
  
"Because, she would be apparently sleeping right now and it would be easier for us to kill her without having to fight."  
  
"Okay well, I'll call my cousins Eriol and Meilin to meet us at the corner of the arcade place. That way if the Clow's descendant is prepared for us, she will lose for it is three against one." I suggested and got out my cell phone to call my two cousins who was also Saber Wolf's descendants.  
  
"Good idea Master Li."  
  
~*!*~Sakura's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
"Madison, I need back up!" I shouted into my cell phone.  
  
"What's up Sakura?"  
  
"We've discovered some Saber Wolf's descendants running around Middleton trying to track us down. Would you be able to get in contact with Zachary and Julian? Just in case there is more of them than one of me?" I asked. Madison knew all about my duty as being a Clow Descendant and how Zachary and Julian was one too.  
  
"Yes I can. Where would you want them to meet you?"  
  
"Um, near the arcade place. Everyone knows where that is, it's so popular. We have some mighty gamblers here." I said and giggled. I looked at Kero and he was frowning at my stupidity.  
  
"Okay, wait for them there. Take care of yourself Sakura." Madison said and hung up.  
  
"Now what?" I asked Kero.  
  
"Head to the arcade place and wait for them there. Also put on your white ninja suite that covers your nose and your mouth so you won't be recognised."  
~*!*~Third Person Format~*!*~  
  
Sakura ran to the arcade place to find three figures standing in the dark, wearing black ninja suits. Two boys and one girl and she immediatly knew it was Saber Wolf's Descendants.  
  
Li looked up and snickered.  
  
"Looks like we have a visiter. Dressed in a white ninja suit, a girl? Let me take one guess at who you are. You must be one of the Clows." Li said.  
  
"I never expected a dumb wolf like you would know so much." Sakura replied smartly.  
  
"Don't look down on us. Today is going to be the day of your funeral. So are you going to hand over the Daymonde Crystal or do you want it the hard way?" Asked Meilin.  
  
"What you say "Hard" is actually an easy way for me. Try me sister!" Sakura replied sharply and motioned Meilin to come to her with her fingers.  
  
"I'm going to teach you a good lesson and shut that big fat mouth of yours up. That will teach you to respect the wolves and not to look down on the gang that is way more powerful than you wimpy clows." Meilin insulted Sakura.  
  
Sakura made a fake yawning motion and pretended to look at the time.  
  
"You finished yet? I don't want to wait till Christmas before I kick your skinny ass." Smirked Sakura. Meilin charged at her with a punch  
  
Sakura ducked quickly and tripped Meilin over with her foot making Meilin land on her back.  
  
"Child's Play." Sakura said and looked at her nails, giving the Wolf Gang a sign saying they were weak.  
  
"I'm just getting warmed up." Meilin stated and punched her fist into the ball of her palm.  
  
"Wanna play again?" asked Sakura.  
  
"You bet."  
  
Meilin jumped high in the air and charged at Sakura with a kick. Sakura gasped and crossed her arms above of her head to block the kick. Meilin's force of energy was so powerful, Sakura sank into the ground. Using as much force as she could, Sakura pushed Meilin back in the air And twisted into the air to be loosened from the ground before Meilin takes another shot at her.  
  
"Not bad for a clow." Meilin said as Sakura landed on her feet.  
  
"Your not bad either." Sakura said.  
  
Meilin signalled something at Li and he nodded.  
  
Suddenly, in a flash of lightning, a silver knife came out of Li's sleeves and aimed at Sakura.  
  
"BLOSSOM WATCH OUT!" Shouted a voice from behind. (Blossom was just a code name for Sakura while she was on duty.)  
  
Sakura turned around to see Julian and Eriol throwing a sword to her.  
  
Sakura caught it and hit Li's knife away.  
  
"Xiao Lang (means little wolf in chinese. Saber Wolf is Li's Grandfather.) Mei Mei, move out. I didn't know there was more than one descendant here in Middleton." Eriol said to the gang and they jumped onto the arcade roof top.  
  
"OH THEY ARE SO NOT GETTING AWAY! Not until I find out who they are." Shouted Sakura and she drew out her key.  
  
"Key of star, with powers burning bright. Reveal the staff and shine your light! WINDY CARD, CAPTURE THE WOLF GANG AND BRING THEM TO ME!" Sakura called out for windy and she flew towards Li and the gang.  
  
"You're not the only one that knows Magic! Now! Element, WIND!" Li shouted and drew out his sword. A gust of mighty wind knocked Windy back onto the ground.  
  
"Catch you laters Clows." Li said and with that they ran off.  
  
"Windy, return to your powers confined!" Sakura ordered and Windy disappeared back into the card.  
  
"Don't worry Sak, we'll get them next time. Sorry we came late." Julian said.  
  
Sakura nodded. "It's okay."  
  
BaBii^JeN: You wear contacts Sakura!  
  
Sakura: It's cause you forgot I had EMERALD GREEN EYES. And that was the onli way you could of fixed it. I still can't believe you forgot the colour of my eyes.  
  
BaBii^JeN: I noe, silly me.  
  
Sakura: Oh well Folks. Stay tuned for next chapter and please REVIEW! o_O 


	3. Enemies Revealed?

~*!*~Destined Love~*!*~  
  
~*!*~Chapter 3: Enemies Revealed?~*!*~  
  
A/N: The characters names are in the English Version. Here is the list of Japanese and English names so you won't get confused.  
  
Sakura Kimonoto is Sakura Avalon Touya Kimonoto is Tori Avalon Sakura's Father is Mr. Avalon Tomoyo Daidouji is Madison Taylor Yukito is Julian Star Li Syaoran is Li Syaoran Meilin is Meilin Kero is Kero  
  
This story has Sakura's P.O.V, Li's P.O.V and also sometimes in third person format. Which means instead of I this, I that it would be Sakura said, Li said. (P.O.V means Point Of View)  
  
~*!*~ In the last chapter .~*!*~  
  
"Catch you laters Clows." Li said and with that they ran off.  
  
"Windy, return to your powers confined!" Sakura ordered and Windy disappeared back into the card.  
  
"Don't worry Sak, we'll get them next time. Sorry we came late." Julian said.  
  
~*!*~Sakura's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
"Li, get out of my seat." I ordered as I entered my classroom.  
  
"Yes M'ame." Li said sarcastically and got out of my seat.  
  
"Uh, are you wearing contacts Sakura?" Asked Li.  
  
"No, I was wearing contacts yesterday until Ke - I mean my dad said he didn't want to see me wearing them ever again. Any other questions you would like to pop out to me?"  
  
"Yer one more, you're limping. What happened?"  
  
I hesitated. I couldn't just tell Li a bunch of Saber Wolf's gang got me injured. And also I couldn't trust no one with my secret except for Madision  
  
"Uh, it's nothing. I just tripped over a crack in the ground and um, you know, strained my ankle." I replied quickly.  
  
Li raised an eyebrow. "What a clumsy girl."  
  
I was going to shout at him but realized I should of just left things as they are. I mean if someone tripped over a crack in the ground, that is pretty clumsy so I couldn't really blame Li for calling me that.  
  
"Yeah, whatever!" I said to Li and turned to face the front of the room.  
  
~*!*~Li's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
It's probably because I had a rough night or something but I'm starting to suspect Sakura as the Clow descendant I met last night. I mean the same green eyes and they called her blossom. Her name means Cherry BLOSSOM in Japanese.  
  
Suddenly my phone started ringing and Sakura's cellphone rang just after mine.  
  
"Hello?" I said as I retrieved the call.  
  
"Li, it's Wei. We've cornered some clow descendants. Meet your cousin at the Takashi Food Store." Wei said.  
  
"Alrite I'm on my way." I replied and walked up to the teacher. Strangely I saw Sakura doing the same thing.  
  
"Mr. Terada." I started.  
  
"Sir?" Sakura said after me.  
  
"I gotta go because we have some family problems." We said at the same time and gasped.  
  
Sakura raised an eyebrow telling me she knew I was bullshitting and my reaction was the same to hers.  
  
"Both of you? What a coinsidence."  
  
"Yer, I suppose. So can we go, sir, please?" Sakura asked with puppy dog eyes. Our teacher thought for a sec but finally he let us out.  
  
"You and I both know that you don't have any family problems." I pointed out to Sakura.  
  
"I was just about to say the same thing to you. So why are you bullshitting?" Asked Sakura.  
  
"I'm not lieing."  
  
"Okay, watever." Mumbled Sakura and she crashed into a locker.  
  
I laughed hysterically. I mean Sakura knew perfectly well there was a locker infront of her but still she found herself crashing into it.  
  
"Born clumsy will always be clumsy." I chuckled.  
  
"SHUT UP LI!"  
  
She rubbed her head and walked off in the opposite direction.  
  
~*!*~Sakura's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
I couldn't stand Li anymore. He makes me feel stupid but I guess it was pretty stupid to bump into something so obvious.  
  
I grabbed out my cellphone and contacted Kero.  
  
"Kero, it's Sakura. So where is Zachary and Julian cornered?" I asked with a worried tone.  
  
"At Takashi's Food Store." Kero replied.  
  
I hung up and started running as fast as I could to the food store. On my way I threw on my white ninja suit on like last time so the enemies won't find out my real identity.  
  
~*!*~Li's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
There, my ninja suit is on. Time to rock and roll and plan some funerals.  
  
~*!*~Third Person Format~*!*~  
  
"Leave them alone!" Sakura shouted as she turned into the corner next to Takashi's food store.  
  
"Perfect, all three in one place, just what we wanted." Stated Meilin. She giggled evilly.  
  
"You're not getting away this time girl. I'm making sure you're going down to your grave!" Li stated out aloud as he approached Sakura.  
  
"Oh yeah, and how are you supposed to do that? Cause the only way to get me down in my coffin is to capture me."  
  
"Or kill you." Added Li and he drew out his sword.  
  
"Lets play fire with fire." Smiled Sakura and she drew out her sword.  
  
"Li don't go easy on her!" Eriol shouted to Li.  
  
"ERIOL! IT'S XIAO LANG!" Li tried to hide his name quickly but it was no use. Sakura had already heard it.  
  
"So your real name is Li." Sakura said, pretending she didn't know him.  
  
"Sak, I mean Blossom! You have to kill this boy for revenge. Remember sugar is sweet BUT REVENGE IS TOO!" Julian called out to Sakura  
  
Sakura gave him an angry glare for nearly spilling her name out. She hoped Li wouldn't figure it out.  
  
"Sakura?" Li asked and pulled off her mouth covering.  
  
"I was just as surprised to find you as my foe . Li Syaoran." Sakura stated.  
  
~*!*~Sakura's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
I was completely shocked. Finding a student from my class was my enemy by birth was a completely blow away.  
  
"Just cause I know you, doesn't mean I ain't gonna kill you. And you won't be resurrected because I'm going to make a clean kill. Once you're dead, you're dead." I said.  
  
"Harsh, your making my heart break Sakura." Li stated and crossed his hand over his heart. "My heart is breaking because you are going to be dead instead of me."  
  
"I don't think so." I replied and striked my sword at him.  
  
Li jumped onto the brick wall. "Missed sweety."  
  
I jumped onto the wall as well and charged at him for the second time.  
  
"Is that the best you can do Sakura? I am shocked!" Li said while he dodged my strikes easily.  
  
"Use your sword you whimp! I don't want you to feel pity for me. We are sworn to be enemies and we will be enemies!" I screamed.  
  
Li obeyed and withdrew his sword and in one split second, my sword went flying out of my hand.  
  
"Prepare to die Avalon!" Li shouted and pointed the tip of his sword to the centre of my neck.  
  
I closed my eyes, surrendering my life.  
  
~*!*~Li's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
"Li what are you waiting for? Kill her!" Eriol and Meilin shouted.  
  
My hand was shaking. I couldn't kill Sakura and I didn't why I stopped myself but my body wasn't agreeing to my mind which kept on saying, "Kill her, don't stop. She's your enemy remember?"  
  
"I can't do it!" I shouted and dropped my sword.  
  
"If you're not going to kill me, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" shouted Sakura and she drew her sword and stabbed me right through the stomache.  
  
I felt the pain and heard a familiar beeping noise -  
  
"AAAAARGH!" I woke up screaming.  
  
"It was just a dream. Sakura wasn't my enemy. It was just a dream." I convinced myself.  
  
I looked at the clock. It said 8:20 am.  
  
I WAS GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!  
  
~*!*~Sakura's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
Is Li really my enemy? Was it really a dream? Did I really kill Li?  
  
These questions ran through my head with craze so I asked Kero. He looked worried.  
  
"What's up Kero? What does it mean?" I asked.  
  
"Either it was just some wacked out dream or it could be 1. Telling you the future or 2. You and Li met up in the dreams and it was just as realistic as normal life, just that you can't die."  
  
I winced. Lucky it was a dream. I couldn't imagine myself killing anyone.  
  
I blinked away a tear.  
  
"What's wrong Sakura?" Kero asked me.  
  
"I killed Li in my dream. I was violent, cold-hearted. Li couldn't kill me but I couldn't control my anger and stabbed him. What if one day I can't control my anger and I accidently kill someone close to me instead. I'm so scared Kero." I said.  
  
"Sakura, it might just be a silly nightmare. Until it actually happens, I don't want you worrying about it okay?" Kero asked.  
  
I nodded and got ready for school.  
  
Sakura: YOU MADE ME KILL LI?!  
  
BaBii^JeN: It's a dream darling, CALM DOWN.  
  
Sakura: When is S+S going to start?!?!?!?!  
  
BaBii^JeN: Real soon so fans, don't let your hopes down and stay tuned for the next chapter of Destined Love. o_O 


End file.
